Planets
There are many inhabited planets in the Chakat Universe. Here's a handy list: ;Abraxis III: A world the Federation was initially interested in colonizing... until the Faleshkarti laid claim to it, sparking a territorial dispute and diplomatic crisis. Thankfully, the issue was peacefully resolved. ;Amazonia: Home to the Wemec (a war-beast variety created during the height of the Gene Wars, then marooned here afterward), the jungles of this planet contain powerful anti-aging pharmaceutical compounds. Several major drug companies have set up shop here to exploit these riches, and gotten into conflict with the locals, which has dragged Star Fleet unto an unofficial but violent ground war, which is kept hidden from common public knowledge. ;Arboria: Former homeworld of the presumed-extinct "Arborians", a badger-like taur species who left extensive underground dwellings for today's archeologists to explore and study. The cause of their extinction remains undiscovered. ;Bounty: Terran agricultural colony. ;Cait: Also known as "Kà'iît", this is the homeworld of the Caitians, who are one of the founding members of the Stellar Federation. ;Catch-A-Lot: Known to the Rakshani as "Thrice Damned", this planet orbits a star with a particularly strong solar cycle. Every 150 years, the star burns back the land for a decade, then subsides again... making colonization extremely difficult and dangerous. During the habitable years, the planet is also plagued by severe storms, requiring sturdy structures and greenhouses for farms. ;Celeste: One of the core planets in the League of Non-Aligned Worlds, a human-supremacist culture that continues to enslave furs. Celeste is notable for being one of the most liberal toward furry freedoms, as the slaves here do not have their intelligence artificially suppressed. ;Chakona: Adopted homeworld of the Chakats, Skuntaurs, and all Morphs by extension, Chakona is one of the most successful and developed Terran colonies. It was granted full independence from Earth's government in 2301, and is now a sovereign world and key Federation member. ;Earth: Also known as "Terra", this is the homeworld of Humanity, who created the many Morph species. Terra is one of the founding members of the Stellar Federation. ;Erdatta: Voxxan colony world. ;Grandia: No information available. ;Grom: Homeworld of the bear-like Renzar, a large and powerfully-built species. Rarely seen in the Federation, but can occasionally be found most-often in security or heavy labor fields. They are also famous for being keen merchants. ;Kà'iît: See "Cait" above. ;Kantorg: Homeworld of the reptilian Merraki race, a minor member of the Federation who are known for their engineering proficiency and gadgets. Merraki are rarely seen on other worlds though, as they cannot speak the Federation's standard language (Terranglo), and must use portable translators to be understood. ;Lartanu-rith: Homeworld of the lemur-like Kalen-toth, who are a reclusive race that is rarely seen off their homeworld. They perform most of their business and diplomacy through their partners, the Renzar (see planet "Grom" above). ;Nameth: The badly-overpopulated homeworld of the Faleshkarti, who are seeking membership in the Federation as of 2334. ;Nelhut Three: An obscure and very arid planet with vast deserts, at the very edge of the Caitian Expansion Zone. This is the homeworld of the Tabaqui, a fox-like species very similar in appearance and size to the Voxxans, but who have not advanced past the Iron Age yet. Prior to 2333, it was the site of a Federation-backed archeological investigation into a site known as New Karnak; the site was unfortunately obliterated by an overloading shield generator, killing the entire research staff. The planet has since been mostly left to the natives, having nothing of value to the Federation, aside from some minor exobiology and xeno-cultural studies. ;New Kiev: Terran colonized world. Contains a spaceport and a significant human population. ;New Mordor: After the Gene Wars, there remained a small surviving population of engineered humans known as "Sauron". They were living biological weapons factories, constantly churning out diseases to infect and exterminate anyone they encountered. Earth's solution for this problem was to forcibly round them all up, and maroon them on this barely-hospitable colony world in 2173, then blockade the planet to enforce quarantine. The entire population was secretly sterilized in Operation Bismarck in 2230. ;Prince Aries: Rumored Terran colony world, beyond Federation borders. ;Raksha: The homeworld of the Rakshani, who are one of the founding members of the Stellar Federation. ;Sylvania: Target world for a new joint Federation/Faleshkarti colony... still being surveyed as of 2332. ;Tanador: Lost Terran colony, now inhabited by a variety of dwarf foxtaurs known as the Garetta foxtaurs, who were the only survivors from their colony ship. Recently re-discovered by the Federation. ;Terra: See "Earth" above. ;Thrice Damned: See "Catch-A-Lot" above. ;Voxxa: The homeworld of the Voxxans, who are one of the founding members of the Stellar Federation. Category:Reference